


Hidden

by MellowNovember



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Banshees, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Triangles, Magical Realism, Paranormal, Romance, Sorcerers, Unrequited Love, Witchcraft, Witches, Wizards, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellowNovember/pseuds/MellowNovember
Summary: T/W - this story contains mature/adult themes!Morgane Webster moved to England for a chance to study at a prestigious university, little did she know that what she lost on the way will come back to haunt her. But with her best friend/vampire hybrid healer by her side surely she can face the past and the paranormal future without losing anyone else....right?Can she love again or will she always be in the dark?Join Morgane on her adventure to the paranormal side where she realises everything is NOT as it seems and danger is never far away.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Morgane

**_……………..._ **

**_Flashback-_ **

_ "What?? So, you're just going to leave? Because of a disagreement?" Jamie shouted angrily from upstairs; the floorboards creaked loudly as he scrambled out of the bedroom. "You can’t do this to me! We can get over this, we can fix this!" he yelled out as scrambled down the stairs to see Morgane pulling her suitcases towards the front door. Jamie couldn’t let this happen; his mother would kill him. _

_ He ruffled his brown hair, which was flattened by sleep as he finished putting his top on. Morgane sighed deeply as she thought about what her neighbours could be thinking, the thoughts ran around her head, but she shook them away. At this point she had given up and decided she no longer cared what others thought about her, however, it was too early in the morning for Jamie to be shouting this loudly. Morgane heard the taxi honk his horn twice, a signal that he was here, and she needed to get in. The suitcases caught on the rug as she tugged them closer to the front door. _

_ "Yes, I can Jamie!” Morgane half whispered half shouted back at him. She was sick of people telling her what she could and couldn’t do. Morgane huffed loudly and gave the suitcase one last tug over the rug, a small smile creeped on her face as she had been successful at moving the suitcases. One less problem. She opened the front door and looked Jamie in the eyes. “Because I’m leaving right now, I don’t want to hear another word.” Morgane continued, somewhat calmly. Everything  _ **_was_ ** _ going smoothly until Jamie had woken up about ten minutes ago. Morgane sighed, she was trying to leave quietly, she didn’t want to have to have this confrontation so soon. _

_ Morgane was never good at this kind of thing. She moved her suitcase through the open door that led to the front garden. She would miss this house; her mother lived a few towns over. Even though her mother barely approved of any of her choices, Morgane’s choice to pursue a science course at one of the top universities in England upset her mother. At first Morgane thought it was because her mother didn’t want her to leave Ireland but as the days led up to being accepted to the university of Cambridge the real reasons came to light. Her mother was possessive and would not allow her to achieve something greater than being alive in this little town. Morgane’s mother claimed she was just trying to protect her, but it didn’t feel like it to Morgane.  _

_ Even her boyfriend, Jamie, refused to accept this was happening. Over the last 2 months they had fought more than they had ever fought in their 5-year relationship. Jamie had proposed to Morgane 6 months ago and of course she had accepted, she did love him. Morgane loved Jamie with her whole being, but when someone refuses to support you after you’ve supported them for years? It hurts. Morgane realised a few months after the engagement that Jamie wasn’t even prepared to try for what she wanted; she knew she was asking a lot, but she also felt like this was the next step in her life. _

_ “Jamie there’s nothing to fix, we both want different things, just please let me go.” Morgane said as she packed her things into the back of the taxi, Jamie was outside with her now, he was set on her not leaving and had been for weeks. Jamie watched her as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Morgane had packed everything she deemed important, she could make new memories in England, she thought to herself. _

_ “Morgane, stop. Just get back in the house. We can talk about this.” Jamie had quietened down now, maybe he could see the curtains twitching too. Morgane shook her head sadly. _

_ “Jamie I have dreams and achievements that I want to follow... and you don’t want these things for yourself... Let alone for me.” Morgane turned as she spoke to him, she looked right into his eyes, maybe hoping somewhere inside him would understand. Straight away she could see he didn’t and couldn’t possibly ever. _

_ Jamie had changed and she wasn’t sure at what point in their relationship he had become someone entirely different. She furrowed her brows. Morgane had known Jamie since forever, they had grown up together, laughed together, cried together and now they were to go through heartbreak together, but for some reason she didn’t feel like he was heartbroken. She closed the boot and began to walk around to the passenger seat. Jamie placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed them tightly. _

_ "You know I deserve better than this. Don’t leave. What about your family? What will they think?” he asked her, Jamie’s hands tightened on her shoulders, she started to feel uncomfortable. Morgane lifted her hands and slowly prised his hands off her shoulders. _

_ “My family will learn to understand and accept my decision.. and support me .… Unlike you. And they’re happy for me. Goodbye Jamie.” She muttered. Morgane kissed his cheek, it was cold and hard, his jaw was tensed from anger. Once Morgane was safely inside the car, she looked out the window to see Jamie furiously typing on his phone, she looked away from him. A tear slipped down her cheek, she was really doing this. She had hoped this would be easier, she thought Jamie would’ve been happier for her. She even thought she would be in the car with Jamie right now, hands clasped with his, heading to the airport together… Happy. _

_ “Where to Miss?” The driver ripped her from her thoughts. _

_ “The airport.” She replied, her voice quaked a little, but she cleared her throat and swallowed her thoughts. She had a long journey ahead.  _

**Present day**

The winter wind blew harshly through the trees as Morgane pulled her hood up to shield her from the little snowflakes that had started to fall. Her brown locks fell from the back of her neck, where she had pushed it, onto on her cheeks. Morgane sighed and pushed her hair back behind her ears and then stuffed her hands into her pockets. She was on her way to work and the weather was not forgiving. Morgane worked at a flower company. Nothing special, she just made the odd bouquets, she sometimes hung up offers in the window and it was only for the time being, she told herself every morning when she couldn't be bothered to get up. Just to pay the rent. Just to pay the bills. Just to get through another day at university.

It was the second day after winter break had begun, she needed the break because university was stressful, and her father wasn't well. Although she wasn't going home, she regularly called up to check on all her family, it wasn't enough for Morgane but after what happened with Jamie, it had to be enough. Morgane sniffs the cold air and thinks back to when she left Ireland a year ago, truthfully she thinks about it all the time.

"Morgane!!" a familiar voice shouted from behind her, the voice sounded like they were out of breath and soon enough she could hear the heavy pad of someone's feet. An arm slung round her shoulder as the owner of the voice slid next to her, the smell of his cologne filled her lungs as she breathed deeply.

"Roman!" she exclaimed when she saw who had called out for her. Roman had been the first friend she made when she first moved to England. At the time he was a teaching assistant for the University she attended, but just before Christmas he quit after his mother passed away. Roman was the last Alfredo alive and their family were known for their herb shop that helped many people. Alfredo herbs was a family owned business that was left to Roman in the will of his mother, he was determined to keep it alive.

Which brings them to present day, as the last couple of months he had been over in Italy sorting out paperwork for his mother’s funeral and making plans for the business to make sure everything went smoothly. Morgane was surprised as she didn't think he would be back for Christmas and neither did Roman.

"So, what brings you back to these glorious parts of England?" she asked him earnestly, roman moved her gently away from the road. A true gentleman, she thought. She blushed at the thought.

"Well business is booming” he said sarcastically. “Only the regulars come by now and then... and some people who knew my mom before she…” he stopped talking, but Morgane knew what he wanted to say.

“Anyway, there’s so much work to do. You’d think my mom would make it easier after my dad passed, apparently not” Roman sighed as he half joked about the problems he faced. Romans father had passed away 5 years ago, and his brother… he doesn’t really talk about him. All Morgane knew was that, Delphic also passed away 5 years ago.

They stopped walking as Morgane reached her workplace, he opens the door for her, and she smiles as she takes a few steps in. Morgane wipes her feet on the rug that lays Infront of the door and Roman follows her in.

“I’m free tonight, if you wanted a catch up? Maybe figure out our Christmas plans while we’re there?” he asked, as he shook his wet curls. His wet hair glistened under the bright white lights of the florist; his nose slightly red from the cold. The lights were always bright.  _ ‘Better for the plants’  _ she heard Haseena say in her head, ‘ _ the customers can see them much better!’.  _

Morgane’s heart fluttered in her chest underneath her scarf. Part of her longed to be held and cared for by Roman, but another stronger part of her didn’t want that at all. She wasn’t sure if it was still her mingling feelings for her past lover Jamie, or for how it ended that made her steer clear of love. Besides now, was not the time to be thinking like that after everything he’s been through.

She realised she had spent a minute too long gazing at his face, or maybe she hadn’t, she couldn’t remember how long she had been in her thoughts. Romans face held her attention.

“I finish here at 6pm, if that’s okay with you? We could meet at O’Neil’s?” She asked hopefully, she raised her hands to her head and tussled her slightly damp hair. The place was empty, no-one really came here anymore, there were bigger, better places to shop, but if you wanted custom bouquets, Florish was the place to be. Roman nodded, a genuine smile filled his face.

He walked over to the fresh flowers, he pondered at which ones would be perfect for his mother. Morgane watched as he touched the freesias, the carnations and the lilies. He sighed. Haseena watched him carefully.

“I’ll see you at 6pm then, don’t be late!” he said in a slightly chipper tone. Roman was excited to see his best friend after everything that had happened to him. It had been a while since they had hung out.

Morgane unzipped her coat as she walked over to the staffroom.

“He never gets tiresome to look at des he?” Haseena said with a smirk on her face, I stared at her and shook my head. Roman had been in the shop a few times but had clearly caught the attention of the owner, Haseena.

-

Time went by, and soon enough closing time had arrived for Morgane. She unwrapped the apron from around her waist and placed it in the back of the store. She glanced in the mirror as she passed by and noticed the dark circles under her eyes, nightmares had begun to plague Morgane while she slept. She often thought sometimes they were real, they at least felt real.

“Goodbye Haseena, See you tomorrow!” Morgane shouted as she left the shop, she heard Haseena shout back something inaudible. She locked the shop door, then turned to walk away, Haseena was always the last to leave and she always left from the back. Morgane let out a breath she didn’t realise she had been holding in and watched as her breath burst out her mouth in a white cloud. It was cold.

She wondered what there was to catch up on with Roman, she knew a lot about what had happened recently, what else was there to find out about? They spoke to each other a lot over the phone and through text, she tried her hardest to be there for him.

Morgane entered the pub slowly, she peered around at the tables looking for Roman. The pub wasn’t too busy, but the usual Thursday night karaoke was on, which usually brought a bunch of people out. Tonight, was different though, it was almost Christmas and the night was cold, not enough alcohol in the world would be able to save you from it.

She took off her gloves and slowly unwrapped her scarf from her neck, she placed them in her bag, she noticed Roman in the corner waving to her, he was wedged in a dark brown booth, two drinks already set on the table. A smile spread across her face, he had ordered for her!

“6.10, you’re late” He tutted jokingly, he stood up and welcomed Morgane into his arms. He smelt of Lavender incense sticks and herbs. He must’ve spent the day at his medicinal herb shop, she thought to herself. She ignored his jokey remark and picked up the menu.

“Did you do much today?” She asked him quietly, Morgane wasn’t usually timid, she used to be quite outgoing but after everything that happened with Jamie and the stress of university – it had taken most her joy out of her.

It had been a lonely couple of months without Roman beside her, still she doesn’t blame him for that of course – but she had missed her best friend. She furrowed her brows as she looked at Roman, who had not replied to her question. He was too busy on his phone.

“Hello… Earth to Roman?” she said as she waved her hand in front of his face, she gasped as he grabbed it and looked at her. Morgane wasn’t unfamiliar to his touch, but it just felt different this time, she thought it might have been because he had been away a while. But for whatever the reason, it made her feel uncomfortable. She pulled her hand back down to beside her as Roman let go. Morgane searched his eyes to see if he had noticed the change in touch.

His green eyes pierced her own, his face looked hard as slate, she looked away- embarrassed. Morgane went back to the menu, although she wasn’t feeling too hungry after that. Morgane understood Roman was grieving but he seemed completely different this time.

“Sorry.” Roman uttered when he realised how cold he had been to Morgane, guilt swept over his body, it wasn’t fair of him to be off with her, it wasn’t her fault and he knew that. Roman chuckled and took away the menu Morgane was holding.

“I already got you something, it should be here soon” he smiled reassuringly at her, Morgane blushed and nodded. She cursed to herself as she felt the heat in her cheeks – what was wrong with her today?

“I know it’s not much of an excuse- you know what I mean…” He said slowly, he never said the words. The words being ‘my mother passed’, almost like if he didn’t say it, it wasn’t real. Morgane so desperately wanted to hold his hand in support and tell him that it was okay, but she just couldn’t do it, she felt uneasy tonight.

“Morgane, I’ve been thinking… a lot. I need help at the shop. I have a couple of other friends helping me out, but I can’t rely on them like I rely on you. I trust you.” He stared out into the distance and sipped his beer, Morgane watched him, wondering where he was going with this. “What I’m asking is… If you’ll become my assistant manager at alfredos medicinal herbs and botanicals?” He half asked and half stated.

Morgane stared at him, she tossed the idea over and over in her head. She didn’t have any experience as a manager but how hard could it be? She had told herself that working in a florist wasn’t where she was going to be for the rest of her life. But somehow she didn’t quite imagine working alongside Roman either.

“It will be good pay? You won’t have to live in that dismal flat anymore. My mom left the house to me too. You could stay with me?” He whispered quietly, he moved his drink to the side and held Morgane’s hand. Morgane was silent as she felt the heat of his hand cloak her own. They had been best friends for a year or two now, Morgane knew that this was the extent of her relationship with Roman, but the past seemed to leak into her head whether she tried to contain it or not. She suddenly felt too hot and itchy.

“I really need you now, Morgane.” He squeezed her hand and looked into her eyes hopefully. His face seemed to be less slate-like now, maybe this was what he needed to get off his chest. Morgane looked back at him and pondered the idea in her head… She shook her head to clear her thoughts and Roman frowned softly. A waiter sauntered over with their food, two burgers and fries on the side and Roman thanked him politely as he detached his hand from Morgane’s.

She realised that by shaking her head – he mistook her for declining his offer. Morgane threw her hand to her mouth apologetically.

“No no!” Morgane said quickly with a little laugh. She was honoured that Roman wanted this; however, she had told herself that she never wanted to be in a position where she had to rely on a man. “I would absolutely love to be your partner in crime!..” she spoke softly with a small smile on her face, Roman grinned back immediately – it was just what he wanted to hear.

“But…” she said in a tiny voice not wanting to disappoint him. She watched as the grin fell off his face. “Right now, I will have to decline the offer of living with you.” She said slowly making sure she sounded confident but not matter of factly. Roman frowned again, unsure.

“It’s okay, I understand, you don’t need to explain” Roman responded quickly, he grinned again. “Working with you is enough!” he continued, his smile never faulted. Morgane felt a rush of relief flow through her, glad she didn’t have to explain. Roman had no idea what happened before she got to England and she intended to keep it that way. Jamie was going to stay in the past whether he liked it or not. She smiled widely at Roman and began to tuck into her food. Roman laughed and joined in her. They were both ravenous after a long day.

-

They finished eating after mindlessly chatting about anything and everything when it dawned on Morgane.

“I just need to give my notice to Haseena!” she said suddenly, Roman looked up from his meal and laughed. “I’m sure she will be devasted by my departure” Morgane said sarcastically. Roman laughed again and then downed the rest of his drink. Morgane liked being around Roman and she couldn’t wait to start working with him.

Roman stood up suddenly, his eye had caught something outside. His eyes narrowed and he balled his hands into fists.

“Roman?” she asked him worriedly, the tension in his face was back. Morgane stood up too and looked behind her, what could he see that she couldn’t?

“Okay, sounds great. I have to go, I need to deal with something, but I’ll see you soon?” he replied hurriedly, before she could say anything back, he kissed both her cheeks and squeezed her shoulders. She shuddered again and questioned why she was suddenly feeling this way around him. A thin smile crossed his face before it turned to stone, and then he was gone.

Morgane longed to follow him, to ask him what had happened to make him leave so suddenly but she knew better than to get involved with things that didn’t concern her.

She sighed. Morgane pushed her hair behind her ears then wrapped her scarf round her neck, she wondered what she would say to Haseena about her new job position. Maybe Haseena would be happy for her. She shrugged her coat on and left the pub.

The walk home wasn’t far, just down the road, but it was dark and cold. The wind blew the fallen leaves around her feet as she walked down the street to her flat. The sky was cloudy, ready to snow again or maybe rain.

The rain would wash the little snow that had stuck, to the ground, away. She pulled her bag closer to her and crossed her arms over her chest, the wind was picking up now, she felt the hairs on her arms and neck stick up and a shiver ran down her spine.

Morgane had a weird feeling someone was watching her, but the street was completely empty. Her fingertips felt tingly, this was sometimes how she felt in her nightmares. As she approached her flat, she noticed the front door was wide open, she stopped mid walk and stared at the door, frozen.

Was it open? or was her mind playing tricks on her? It sometimes did that when she was tired, her mind would make her think things were there when they weren’t.

Morgane made her legs carry her forward, the door wobbled in the wind, the hinges creaked and moaned. She nodded to herself,  _ the door was definitely open _ , she thought to herself.

The door creaked and wobbled in the wind, again as she entered, she noticed the lights in the hallway were off. Morgane inspected the door and saw the latch was on.  _ Bingo! _ She thought to herself, the door must’ve been blown open by the wind!

Morgane laughed to herself as her heartbeat started to slow once she discovered what had happened. She made a mental note to warn her housemates to take the latch off the door.

Morgane made a bee line for her room, once inside she kicked off her shoes and dropped her keys onto a small ceramic tray. She flicked her fairy lights on and turned the main light off, then she went to the curtains and closed them.

Her room wasn’t too messy, she was a sentimental kind of girl, it was more of an organised chaos. Everything Morgane had, she had for a reason. She flopped on her bed, she played with the ring that sat on her finger and laughed at herself.

Morgane talked a lot about keeping Jamie in the past where he supposedly belonged, but she wore the engagement ring he gave her still.

……….

**_Flashback_ **

_ “I can’t believe this is our own.” Morgane said in disbelief, she could not stop her eyes from scanning the entire house, taking in every window and every doorway. _

_ The floorboards creaked under her feet as she walked further in, she could only imagine the memories Jamie and herself would make here. “You hid this from me! But it’s perfect, you know me so well! I’m so lucky!” She exclaimed happily; she had no idea this was going to happen. _

_ She truly was the luckiest girl in the world. Jamie followed closely behind her, a smile plastered to his face, he may have had the tiniest of help from her mother, but Morgane didn’t need to know that. He watched as she felt the marble surfaces in the kitchen and looked at the fridge. This was their first home and the only home they’ll ever have, he thought to himself. _

_ “It really is all ours, and our kids when we have them one day” he replied to her earlier statement, it wasn’t bold of him to assume they would have kids as that was always their plan. They had been together for years; he had followed the steps she had preached… A house, a ring and then children.  _

_ “We’re having dinner tonight; your father and mother are invited. They want to see the new place and so do my parents.” Jamie told Morgane as she stared out the window, they had moved into the living room. Jamie came up behind her and placed his arms around her gently, she leaned back into him. They were happy, this was the best thing he could’ve done for her. _

_ “My mom will love this house and my dad will be happy too.” She sighed happily. “Thank you. Thank you for everything. I love you, endlessly.” She turned around in his arms and stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him. He returned the kiss happily and she smiled. She rested her head on his chest and Jamie stroked the top of her head. _

_ “I love you too, endlessly.” He replied and kissed the top of her head. She smelt like roses and apples, he loved her dearly and he couldn’t imagine a day when they would ever be apart. He smiled at the thought, the thought of them together, forever. Morgane moved from his grasp. She grabbed his hand and giggled. _

_ “Let’s go check out the bedroom” she squealed, as she began to pull him along to the stairs, Jamie laughed at her but followed gladly. _


	2. Chapter two - Roman

Chapter 2

Roman

_Flashback_

_“Roman?!?” he heard his mother call to him. Roman was in his room drawing a vision that had come to his mind, his eyes were blank and emotionless as he scribbled away._

_Footsteps approached Roman slowly._

_“Darling?” his mother asked him softly, trying to get his attention. She placed a hand on his shoulder. Roman gasped loudly as he was knocked out of his trance – something he needed. He blinked a few times before closing his sketchbook. “The same thing?” Romans mother asked as she rubbed his shoulder to comfort him._

_“Yes, the same thing.. over .. and over .. again.” Roman says stoically. He turns to look at his mother as she stands over him. She holds his hand out for his sketchbook and he passes it over to her._

_Roman stands up from his chair and walks over to the window that looks onto the beach. He listens as his mother flicks through the pages. A lonely bird is perched on the branches of a tree._

_“There was nothing you could have done, Roman.” His mother finally says, he hears her close the book and he slowly turns to face his mother. He purses his lips._

_“But why.. they’re gone. They’ve been gone for over a year, why am I still getting visions of their death?” he asks his mother emotionlessly. “maybe I missed something, something that could’ve helped them?” he shoots out questions as his mother listens quietly. A single tear falls down her cheek as she wipes it away before Roman can see._

_“Roman, I know it's frustrating to not know the answers straight away and to feel like it's your fault but there’s nothing you could’ve done… I’m sorry son.” His mother drops the sketchbook onto his bed and exits his room. Roman sighs in despair, why couldn’t he figure this out? He thought back to his vision – still fresh in his mind._

_Vision_

**_“Father, how do we know we got there in time? How do we know we stopped the ritual in time?!” Delphic yells at his father over the sound of the thunderstorm that threatened to flood the pathway back to their destination. Rain poured down heavily, but this didn’t stop Delphi and his father. Delphic heard a gurgle and a moan from the thing his father was carrying, he peered into the arms of his fathers and saw a little baby, barely 6 months old – hopeless on its own. Delphic wondered how something so small was to protect itself from the dangers that were headed its way._ **

**_“Delphic, we just have to believe we got there at the right moment as Roman predicted in his vision, they haven’t let us down so far have they?” his father asked rhetorically, Delphic knew his father was right. They stopped abruptly. His father held Delphic back._ **

**_“Ostendo, revelare” his father whispered quietly while waving his hand Infront of him. “Ostendo, revelare” he repeated the words in a stern voice, chanting and moving his arm side to side. A glimmer appeared. As the glimmer started to fade Delphic could see a small cottage with a small little garden of herbs ready to be picked. The safe house, he thought to himself. A woman with long brown hair to her waist walked over hurriedly, her eyes were bloodshot. Immediately Delphic recognised her from a photo he had seen on his father’s desk before this mission. The photo had been shown while he was briefed on the mission and what was the expected outcome. The rain continued to pour around them, but where the cottage was, there was a clear starry sky – the protection incantation not only protected them from outsiders but also the weather it seemed. Delphic chuckled to himself._ **

**_The woman reached Delphic and his father, her face was pale and hard. This was the baby’s mother, Delphic knew that much. As his father handed the baby to the woman, Delphic felt a sharp pain pierce through his chest, his heart suddenly felt as cold as ice. Delphic gasped at the feeling._ **

**_“Its an ambush!” His father yelled, he dropped the baby carefully into the mother’s arms as she looked at Delphic, stunned but horrified. How had they found them? “They should not have been able to follow us!” His father continued, at this point Delphic had collapsed into his father’s arms and was holding on for dear life, his knuckles white._ **

**_Delphic was conscious enough to notice that his father had been hit too, by magic daggers he would have guessed. Delphic and his father locked eyes – they both knew they were not getting out of this situation alive. The only thing they could do was hide what they had fought so hard for. The baby. Delphic watched as his father took the brunt of the hits, his father was an honourable man to the core – he was protecting Delphic with his own body._ **

**_“Get that child! The ritual is incomplete without her sacrifice!” A woman’s voice yelled out, Delphic immediately knew it was Maggie. His heart raced; she had just confirmed that the ritual had not been completed – all the more reason as to why the mission needed to be completed. At this point Delphic’s father had taken his last breath. Delphic squirmed out from under his father as the enemy approached the border to the safe house, the protection spell would only last so long and he knew that they would be able to break it in a matter of hours._ **

**_Delphic pulled out his knife and cut his hand, he grimaced at the pain he could feel racing round his body. With one final breath he shouted with all his might._ **

**_“evanescet!” Delphic called out, a bolt of light flew through the protective field and he watched as it hit the cottage – with a loud grumble and roar the cottage disappeared out of sight. He laughed to himself; only Delphic knew where he had sent the family and he knew it would die with him as he quickly bled out. His eyes fluttered closed as he knew that they were somewhat safe for now or maybe forever and with that knowledge – he let himself drift off._ **

**_-end of vision-_ **

_Roman snapped out of his vision and blinked trying to figure out what he was missing; trying to figure out why this vision repeated itself over and over again. Roman had seen that the baby needed to be rescued, he knew it was an important task, but he wasn’t sure why. When he had told his mother and father about the baby, they had gone very still, and he couldn’t figure out why. He also knew where Delphic had sent the family, he wanted to pay a visit, but he knew that would be far too dangerous. Roman knew he would have to wait a long time before he met the baby his visions saved, the baby would have to grow and find him. And only then, would Roman know why this vision kept repeating itself._

_Roman knew they would meet at some point – the universe had a funny way of making sure things would happen. Roman just needed to be able to recognise the child when it was time._

Previous day

“She is NOT ready yet!” Roman hissed loudly to the few members in his shop. It was late in the night when Roman had called a meeting. They were all hidden in the back of his shop, waiting, listening.

The tension could be cut with a knife. A sudden knock on the door made the room fall into silence. Roman stopped breathing and waited.

“Roman it’s me, open up!” a voice half whispered, half shouted through the large wooden door. This was no normal door, it was enchanted; meaning the door could only be seen by people Roman had invited to see it.

He walked quickly over to the door and put his hand slowly on the rusted handle. With quick movements, he unlocked the door and let them in, the wind gushed through the open door making everyone shiver. He knew who it was the moment they knocked on the door.

It was Lyra. He watched as she strode in with her head held high.

“What are we all here for? At this time of night?” Lyra asked sharply, as soon as she entered the room, she pulled her hood off, her hair fell graciously, its purple tones shined brightly in the dim light. Her hair framed her face naturally, her grey eyes glinted as she looked around the room.

Roman closed the door, locked it and spread salt on the floor where it had been broken.

She tutted as she watched him, and he tried his hardest to not say a word. Lyra was temperamental, especially after what had happened with his mother. She was the closest thing he had to a sister, but right now he didn’t need her mood swings. Things were stressful as it is. 

“Roman is insisting that she isn’t ready yet. I think he is wrong, and he thinks he is right. As per usual.” Haseena told her, Roman sighed as soon as Haseena opened her mouth and a small smirk rolled across Lyra’s face. Her cheeks were a slight pink colour against her pale skin, her eyes a piercing grey.

“She has to be ready now, whether you like it or not. We have waited too long, and they will strike again. Hurt someone else like they did to you, Roman.” Haseena finished her sentence with a sniffle, she was a strong girl, but Romans mother was a mother to everyone when she had to be, Haseena wiped a tear away that had escaped.

“Thank you, Haseena. Like I needed reminding, Again.” Roman replied sarcastically, hurt and anger filled up inside of him. Lyra placed a gloved hand onto his arm to calm him down.

“Let’s not.” Lyra whispered, she removed her hand and walked over to an empty chair. Everyone had been affected by Roman’s mother passing, but Lyra liked to keep her emotions in check. Lyra peeled her slightly wet coat off her body and placed it on the back of the chair before sitting gracefully.

“Haseena is right. She needed to be ready months ago, but of course, this happened.” Lyra gestured to the shop, the shop was one of their many covers, but here was safer than any of the others.

Roman paced backwards and forwards, he knew they were both right, but he made a promise not to push her into this headfirst. He wanted it to be a choice of some sorts. He already felt guilty at thought of it all.

“We won’t push her.” Lyra stared directly at Roman and watched as he stopped mid-walk. He was frozen in time. 

“Don’t. Read. My. Mind.” He replied, though gritted teeth. Roman hated it when Lyra did this, he hated it when he was a little boy and he hated it now. He pushed a few things around on the table that was next to the storeroom, then sat on it with his head in his hands, he tried to put all his thoughts in a box so that Lyra couldn’t read them.

“Don’t think so loudly then.” Lyra simply said with a chuckle, she was unusually calm, given the circumstances. “We can… introduce her slowly, but quicker than how you were doing. Invite her to live in the house with you and give her a job here. She can meet everyone here in this safe place, no harm will come to her here or at your mother’s house. Its protected.” Roman lifted his head slowly, it was a good plan. Lyra nodded, acknowledging that Roman agreed with it.

“And if she declines?” Roman asked with a hint of bitterness in his voice. Lyra looked across at him and raised her eyebrow.

“With which part?” Lyra asked him courtly; she crossed her arms over her chest. Roman shook his head.

“With both? What if she doesn’t want to work here? What if she would prefer to work at Haseena’s shop?” Roman replied slowly, making sure Lyra understood every word he was saying. “What if she doesn’t want to live with me? I can’t force her into this!” He snapped at Lyra, everyone looked to the floor – but Lyra held her gaze at Roman without even flinching at his tone of voice.

“Well Roman.. I know you can be.. Persuasive.” She said annoyingly, hinting at their past, roman shot Lyra a dirty look as Haseena choked on her drink. “Besides, if she refuses to work with you then Haseena can fire her. That leaves her with no choice. She will come running back to you, needing you.” Lyra calmly continued; she clearly did not care about ruffling some feathers. “And I bet you would love that.” She added. Roman rolled his eyes, he was sick of Lyra bringing up their past and acting jealous whenever she had the chance.

“Stop it.” Roman replied through clenched teeth. His hands were now balled at his sides, he was trying his hardest to hold his anger in. Of course, he liked the idea of Morgane needing him and relying on him. Morgane was beautiful and kind, her laugh was infectious although he hadn’t heard it recently due to being in Italy but now wasn’t the time to be feeling like that – let alone talking about it. And he definitely wasn’t going to let Lyra know he felt that way.

“That’s it then!” Lyra said, she clasped her gloved hands together and stood up. She was glad she had sorted it out easily enough, she didn’t need Roman on a warpath with the only people who could help him and herself. Lyra could hear everyone’s thoughts in the room, most people agreed with her apart from Elijah – his mind was blank. She looked at him. “What is it?” she asked him.

“C-C-Cold” Elijah whispered; his eyes were turning black.

A premonition.


	3. Chapter three - Lyra,Part 1

Chapter 3 – Lyra, Part 1.

* * *

Elijah was different to the rest, and he was also one of the newest members, keeping his abilities hidden was a hard task. Elijah was different because his power had the ability to change the future if used correctly; however, Elijah was new to his power which had been proven difficult to control and to remember. Elijah’s eyes had turned black already. If Elijah focused on a certain individual he was able to see what they had planned for the future as soon as a decision had been made, therefore if the plan were to be interrupted, they could change the course it was on. This was different to Romans visions, because Roman’s visions were set in stone, they could not be changed as they were mainly visions from the past. They currently had Elijah trained on Maggie’s decisions.

“The… The door.” Elijah whispered again; he wasn’t making any sense.

This happened a lot, he would have a premonition, but he wouldn’t be able to remember it most of the time, it was like it happened outside his brain making it difficult to remember. He was still learning how to control it and Nora helped him often by writing notes based on what he had said.

Lyra walked over swiftly, followed by Nora and Roman, she slowly took off her gloves and prepared herself. Lyra had the ability to not only mind read but to also enter the person's mind by touching them directly. Lyra was able to reach inside a person’s mind and manipulate their thoughts if she touched them, if she couldn’t get direct contact then she would only be able to read a person’s mind. With the power of premonition like Elijah, it was different. For Lyra to see the premonition clearly she would have to be inside the depths of Elijah’s mind. Most of the time when Elijah had a premonition she was able to recover parts of it from his memory but usually if this happened the images were blurred and distorted – making it difficult to find out what was actually happening in them. Lyra thought how lucky it was they were here tonight; this premonition could prove to be very useful.

She placed two bare hands on either side of his temples and breathed in deeply. Lyra was immediately blinded by a white light.

She blinked several times and tried to focus her eyes on the figures she saw faintly in front of her. Confusion washed over her, she pushed herself forward to investigate the figures in front of her, as she got closer, she could suddenly hear a girl screaming, the girl sounded terrified and Lyra’s heart ached for her.

“How hard is it for you to have just knocked her out straight away instead of letting her cause a scene Jacob.” One figure said, harshly. The figure was coming into view, Lyra could see his face clearly and recognised him immediately.

Sebastian.

Sebastian’s voice echoed around the room as he trashed it some more. Sebastian was part of a group of individuals who pledged their allegiance to Maggie. Lyra grimaced at the thought of him.

“P-Please!!” the girl shouted as loud as she could, her hands held in front of her face to shield her from the men that threatened her. Lyra pushed herself closer determined to find out what Sebastian was planning.

Lyra watched as Sebastian grabbed the girl and with a single hit, knocked her out, her body fell limp and Lyra gasped. As he chucked the girl into Jacob’s arms her hair fell from her face allowing Lyra to see her identity.

Morgane.

“See, Easy. Don’t think I won’t tell Maggie of your incompetence.” Lyra continued to walk closer, the figures became clearer and clearer the closer she got.

“Maggie said not to harm her.” Jacob replied as he placed Morgane on the bed – her body looked lifeless. Sebastian glared back at Jacob.

“Well… She did put up a fight – Didn’t she?” Sebastian insisted as he knocked over a plant pot, he grinned as its contents spilled on the floor. Jacob walked over to Morgane’s desk and pushed her laptop off along with her work. Lyra walked over the desk, searching for something that would give her a date or a time. She noticed a calendar hung up on the wall, the date was for tomorrow, Morgane had not had the chance to cross the date off before these men came in to kidnap her.

“I think this will do.” Jacob said to Sebastian as he picked Morgane’s limp body off the bed she let out a small groan – her face was bloody from Sebastian’s aggression. Lyra watched as Jacob carried Morgane out of the flat. She figured they must be using a spell that hides them from non magic people. This premonition only cemented what Lyra had suggested – Morgane was no longer safe where she was.

Her vision started getting blurry, the men carried on talking but their voices turned to static – Elijah was coming back, he was fighting to be conscious again.

Lyra wanted to stay, she wanted to follow them and see where they were headed, but she knew that staying inside Elijah’s mind when he was fighting like this would have consequences.

Confident she knew it was Morgane she let herself fall out of the premonition, out of Elijah’s mind.

When Lyra eventually opened her eyes, she was on a sofa. She sat up quickly and her head went dizzy immediately.

“Hey, calm down, just wait a minute” A voice beside her said, she couldn’t place it, her mind was too foggy.

Lyra held her head and winced, she knew she had pushed herself a little too much tonight. The dizziness and fog dissipated, she was still in the shop and Roman was sitting by her side.

Lyra looked around and saw that Elijah was out cold, she felt bad and hoped that she hadn’t hurt him. Roman helped her sit up some more and gave her a glass of water.

Nora stroked Elijah’s hair then walked over to the sofa that Lyra and Roman were on, she sat down gracefully.

“What happened? Elijah hasn’t woken up since.” Nora quietly said, she didn’t look at Lyra, she just played with her fingers. Nora hated it when Elijah had premonitions – she always felt so helpless.

“I think- No. I know someone is going to attack Morgane tomorrow night. But… not someone. Maggie- Maggie and her people.” Lyra stumbled a little over her words, she could hear Romans mind running in circles, trying to put two and two together. She shut off his thoughts, she didn’t need to hear him panic over Morgane because she already felt that way.

“Can we change it?” Roman asked immediately. ‘It’ being the future.

“Of course, we can.” A voice said faintly, Lyra and Romans head snapped to the corner of the room where Elijah lay, waking up groggily. Nora smiled and ran over to him, stroking his face and placing a sweet kiss on his forehead.

"He’s right, we know when it’s going to happen.” Lyra responded confidently. Roman stopped fidgeting, he had calmed down at the thought of Morgane being safe.

“What’s the plan then?” Nora asked intensely. Nora was fierce and she would protect her friends at all costs – including Morgane.

  
  


* * *

The next day

Lyra gathered herself together and approached the kitchen where she could hear the familiar voices of Nora and Roman, she waited and decided to listen in. They both spoke of the plan today, Lyra could detect a hint of nervousness in Romans voice, for obvious reasons she thought. She casually entered the kitchen and smiled at the pair.

“Good morning, Where’s Elijah?” Lyra asked, ignoring the tension in the room. She understood what had to be done today and she understood it was nerve wracking for everyone included.

“Oh, he’s gone for a walk, he said he needed to clear his head after last night… you know how he gets after a premonition.” Nora replied evenly, she stirred the spoon that was resting in her cup of tea. Nora looked tired, and a little sad. Lyra faced away from Nora as she opened the fridge and peered into Nora’s mind.

_ ‘I hope he isn’t too angry at me … I just wanted to know.. what we are.. ‘  _ Nora’s thoughts swirled round her head.. and around Lyra’s. Lyra suddenly understood why she looked sad, Elijah and Nora had a strange relationship .. on and off sometimes. But Elijah was a strange man in general.

Lyra thought back to how Elijah joined their group.

_ Flashback _

__

_ “What will we do with him?” Roman asked Lyra intuitively. “What if he is a spy for Maggie?” he implored, Roman out up pretty good cons as to why we should keep this demon here. Lyra frowned wondering what the best choice was. _

__

_ “Look. You said this was a place for people who.. disagreed with Maggie’s preaching. I do. I want to join the resistance.” Elijah answered for them sternly, he was determined not to be left behind. He had been looking for the group that called themselves the resistance for what seemed like forever and he had risked his life to find them. Elijah had found his way out when a girl by the name of Nora wanted to join Maggie’s group, it turns out that Nora was not all she seemed. He listened to the two people debate what his intentions were. _

__

_ “I wouldn’t have brought him back if he intended to hurt us.” A voice said quietly from the doorway. They were currently in the back of what Elijah had assumed was a shop, he could see boxes around the room that contained different types of herbs – dried and fresh. His eyes finally reached the voice that had spoken, it was Nora; her deep brown eyes were boring into Elijah’s eyes, he held her gaze. Nora’s hair fell past her shoulders and covered her face, breaking their connection, as she stumbled further into the room. Roman rushed towards her and supported her weight. _

__

_ Nora had been injured as she and Elijah had escaped narrowly from Maggie’s people, they had lost them in the woods. Elijah had managed to carry Nora the whole way back to the camp following Nora’s directions – she had been cut with an enchanted blade; the enchantment made it so the wound wouldn’t be able to heal. Elijah had found himself worried for Nora, not sure if what she said about Roman was true, she had stated that she was not afraid because Roman was the best healer in the world, but Elijah knew Maggie had a strong healer in her arsenal too. _

__

_ “You’re not yourself though Nora, you could be making a mistake!” Lyra said loudly, so loudly it ripped Elijah from his thoughts. Nora glared up at Lyra. _

__

_ “You know I’m never wrong.” Nora replied evenly, even though she felt annoyed, angry and confused; she wasn’t going to take that out on her friends. Not when she needed them the most. “Please, Lyra. Just trust me.” She pleaded with Lyra, looking into her eyes, begging. Lyra’s face softened at Nora’s voice. _

__

_ “Ok. I believe you, get her back in bed, she needs to rest.” Lyra commanded, two others from the resistance came to Romans aid and peeled Nora away from him. Elijah could see tears brimming at Nora’s eyes and he immediately wished he could take her somewhere safe, some place where Maggie didn’t exist and couldn’t hurt her anymore. _

__

_ “She’s been through a lot.” Elijah finds himself whispering just loud enough for Roman and Lyra to hear, he fiddles with his fingers. “Maggie made her.. Made her do things. Evil things.” He continued as they listened in silence. Roman put his hand on Elijah’s shoulder. _

__

_ “Thank you. For bringing her home.” Roman said earnestly to Elijah, he really was grateful Nora was back. They were all important to each other. _

__

_ End of flashback. _

__

“Are you okay?” Nora asked Lyra, she had kept the fridge open for a while now and it looked weird.

“Yeah.. I was just lost in thought.” Lyra replied as she closed the fridge, she couldn’t even remember why she had opened it in the first place. “So, Roman you know what you’re doing?” Lyra quickly changed the subject, she watched him as he glanced up from his book.

“Yes.” He replied bluntly as he closed the book he was reading; he knew exactly what to do. Roman didn’t mean to be blunt; he was just going through a lot, but so was everyone here. “Sorry. I’m just… Nervous and worried.” He replied again, he bit his lip gently and his brows furrowed as he thought about what could possibly go wrong. Roman noticed Lyra fidget in her seat, and he knew she had read his mind just now. He sighed deeply but shook his head, he would have to get used to Lyra reading his mind every so often because he had invited them all to live with him. His mother’s mansion was sacred ground and had been blessed when his brother and father died along with the shop they owned. Therefore, he knew that to keep them all safe, they would all be better off here…With him.

Lyra nodded and then turned her attention to Nora. “And you know what we have to do today?” she asked Nora.

“Of course, and then once we are done Elijah will watch as Morgane walks home.” Nora replied confidently with a small smile, she took a small sip of her tea and then left the room.

“Alright then, all set.” Lyra muttered to herself as she watched Roman leave. He was leaving so he could catch Morgane on her way to work.

She hoped that the plan would work.

* * *


	4. Chapter four - Lyra part 2

Chapter four – Lyra, part 2.

Lyra waits while Nora fiddles with the lock. Lyra feels her mind spread out and search for Elijah’s thoughts, she breathes a sigh of relief when she is able to hear him.

 ** _‘All clear’_** She hears Elijah say to himself inside his mind, she smiles.

“Done!” Nora squeaks happily, she throws her hand over her mouth, fearing that she may have been too loud, but Lyra just shakes her head towards her. They both enter the flat and Lyra closes the door behind them. The wooden floor creaks as they walk, it was an old build. The wallpaper peeled where it met the skirting board and Lyra could smell the damp before she could smell anything else. Lyra came to a halt and held Nora’s arm to signal her to stop moving, they both waited and listened carefully. No one else was home.

Roman had informed Lyra and Nora that Morgane lived with 3 other people, or students as Roman had called them. However, as predicted by Roman and confirmed by Morgane – they had gone home for the Christmas period, living Morgane alone in the house. They both continued to walk through the flat, taking in what it had to offer, Lyra concluded it was an awful dingey flat and that Romans house was much better. There was no competition. Lyra nodded to herself, Morgane would be moving in with them soon no doubt.

Lyra led the way to the back, where Morgane’s room waited for them. Morgane had left her room unlocked which pleased Nora, although Nora was a pretty good lock pick, she didn’t want to do it all the time; it made her feel bad.

Lyra opened her door slowly, peeking around the corner of the door. To her surprise the room was decorated and didn’t smell of damp. Lyra motioned for Nora to turn the light on – they needed to make it look like Morgane was in. Nora wondered around the room, careful not to mess with anything. Morgane’s desk was cluttered, her laptop was closed, and a cold cup of tea sat on top of the laptop, at least Nora thought it was tea.

“Do you think she likes the colour yellow?” Nora giggled as she pointed towards the double bed that was next to the window, Lyra looked over and shook her head in response. A yellow duvet set cloaked her bed, along with two yellow square pillows, a yellow circle pillow and to top it off Morgane had placed a yellow throw neatly over her bed. It made the room seem brighter and clean, besides the cluttered desk of course. Lyra stepped over the laundry basket that had a bunch of clothes thrown into it.

Lyra wasn’t surprised that there was no hint of magic in Morgane’s room, no magical symbols or magical books. No research, nothing. Nora noticed Lyra’s frown and cocked her head.

“What is it?” Nora whispered to Lyra and she put a hand on her shoulder, gently.

“There’s just… There’s nothing in here that has any meaning towards magic.” Lyra replied slowly, hoping she wouldn’t have to explain any further.

“Yes, I know. But you know why that is.” Nora replied quietly, she emphasized the word ‘you’. Lyra turned to face Nora; her eyes shined a deep grey – a hint of anger glinted in them.

“Yes, I do. And if I had it my way, it wouldn’t have happened.” Lyra replied a little harshly, but Nora just patted her arm and smiled at Lyra.

“I know, but you know the saying…” Nora walked over to the window and pulled the curtains shut. “What’s done in the dark will come to light.” She finished and nodded her head as she looked around the room. Lyra laughed and shook her head.

“Stop quoting the bible – you’re not even religious!” Lyra replied, still chuckling to herself, Nora joined in this time, shrugging her shoulders. They laughed until they heard a clatter.

Lyra’s body froze for a minute.

“Get under the covers Nora.” Lyra whispered frantically. Nora nodded and without making a sound got into the bed. Lyra crouched behind the door and waited for the men to enter the room, having left it open a crack. She watched as Nora tried to control her breathing. Lyra could hear the men walking as quietly as they could, trying not to make a sound when she heard a vibrating noise down the hallway.

“Shit, The Boss is calling.” One whispered, although she had identified the two men from the premonition, she wasn’t able to identify their voices.

“Answer then!” the other man hissed in reply.

“Hello Ma’am.” She heard the first one whisper, she tried to reach out and hear their minds, but they were just out of reach… if only they would come closer. “Right away.” He replied, the phone call was brief but urgent, Lyra could tell that much from their strained voices.

“We need to leave, right now. She’s not here.” The first man said after a second of silence, the other man didn’t even hesitate before agreeing. Lyra cursed to herself, how did they know? What gave them away?

Before she even knew, she stood up and opened the door, almost chasing after the two men, she wanted answers. She made her way towards the sounds of the retreating footsteps but just as she was about to open her mouth a cold hand covered her mouth and dragged her into the shadows of the flat without making a noise. Lyra’s gloved hand formed a fist and she was prepared to fight whoever it was, maybe she had gotten herself caught but, she could see the two men’s shadows leave out the front door, gone. Lyra closed her eyes, prepared to read the mind of the person who was holding her but instead the person spun her around to face them.

“Are you trying to get yourself killed?!” Elijah whispered furiously, his eyes were piercing into her own, as if he was trying to read her own mind. She let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“Of course not!” Lyra snapped back at him in a hushed voice, their bodies were pressed against each other as they stayed hidden in the darkness even though the two men had gone. Lyra scanned his face but only saw fear, she was suddenly aware of how his hands were clenched to the sides of her arms, holding her there. Before Elijah and Lyra could separate Nora appeared in the hallway.

“What happened?!” Nora asked urgently, her eyes darted between Elijah and Lyra, at how close they were and the way his hands held Lyra. “Oh.” Nora managed to say as she saw them together. Was this what Elijah wanted? Instead of Nora?

Nora let her eyes drift away from her two friends and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. Lyra cleared her throat as Elijah let his hands drop to his sides, he was ashamed he knew what Nora would think of this. Lyra moved away from him and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Somehow they knew Morgane wasn’t here.” Lyra said slowly, Nora kept her eyes on the floor as Lyra spoke. “I was following them so I could get answers…” She continued; she threw a glare at Elijah. “Well, that was before Elijah stopped me before I had the chance get them.” Elijah scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Nora glanced between her two friends, she searched their eyes for sincerity, and she found it. She smiled and nodded.

“But what does that mean?” Nora asked finally.

“It means Maggie has someone like me…” Elijah whispered quietly; silence surrounded them like a heavy cloud.

“You both must go tell Roman right away, ill stay and clean up anything that’s out of place. I’ll meet you all back at the shop, okay?” Lyra said quickly, without wasting time they all understood what they had to do.

Lyra made her way back to Morgane’s room as Elijah and Nora left together. Morgane’s bed was messy from Nora hiding in it, and Lyra knew it was something that definitely would be noticed if she didn’t fix it.

Half an hour passed, and Lyra was finally happy with how Morgane’s room looked, she searched through her own memories to see what it had looked like before they had messed around in there. She smiled to herself, feeling proud. She took one last glance at the room before she turned to leave. Before she could leave, she thought how earlier on, she had noticed there wasn’t a hint of anything magic related in Morgane’s room. Maybe… Maybe Lyra could change that.

As Lyra left, she looked over towards the bed, she felt at peace. Lyra had left a little piece of herself behind, hoping it would open Morgane’s mind to curiosity.

* * *

Roman paced around the shop with his hands on the side of his face. Lyra knew he was still worried about Morgane, he hadn’t wanted to leave her, and he definitely didn’t want her to go back to her flat. But Morgane had declined his offer to live together and although he wouldn’t tell everyone Lyra could see his heart was crushed.

“I just, couldn’t force her.” Roman repeated after pacing the room for 5 solid minutes. Nora was at his side in a heartbeat.

“Roman, it’s okay. We understand.” Nora said as she gave him a small hug. He tried his best to smile.

“And if she gets hurt? Or… or the people come back to get her?” He frantically said as he pulled on his clothes. “It will be all my fault.” He whispered as he sat himself down.

“You did all you could.” Lyra broke the silence; it was the first words she had said since she had arrived. Roman looked up to her in surprise. “She will live with us, when she realizes the danger that surrounds her.” Lyra continued coolly, Roman huffed loudly.

“I won’t do it, she isn’t ready.” He said through gritted teeth.

“The longer you wait, the more danger you expose her too. The more danger you expose us all too.” Lyra replied evenly, she wasn’t going to fight with Roman because she could see from Roman’s thoughts that she had already won. “When you tell her, I want to be there.”

“Why?” Roman asked, looking at her directly now.

“You know why.” Lyra replied without missing a beat. Lyra stood up.

“I’ll meet you at home, all of you.” Lyra left, not waiting for a reply. They all knew better than to question where she went. She thought back to Morgane and wondered if she had found anything new in her room.


End file.
